


Happy Accidents

by Lisamc21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, David Rose likes Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, New York City on Christmas, Pre-Relationship, Trolling is a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: David ventures out on Christmas to visit his favorite bakery and ends up face-first in the snow thanks to an adorable dog and an even more adorable human. Sometimes in life there are happy accidents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 70
Kudos: 234
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Simple meet cute- David goes for a walk in the park on Christmas Day in New York, while he's there a dog (in a little santa hat?) runs up to him and pushes him over. He would be annoyed but the dogs owner is very apologetic and VERY cute.

David wrapped his comfiest cashmere scarf high around his neck. He only allowed himself to wear it on Christmas because the red didn’t fit with his usual monochromatic preferences.

After a leisurely morning of drinking spiked coffee while watching Christmas Hallmark movies, his need for pastries led him out into the snowy New York City weather. Since it wasn’t actively snowing, the scenic route through the park near his place would be a way to clear his head before he had to suffer through a chaotic Christmas dinner with his parents and sister and whatever flavor of the week Alexis dragged with her.

How did David end up being the Rose child who got harassed for not settling down when the other had a constant rotation of boyfriends? They were two sides of a commitment-phobic coin. At least David knew better than to bring his flings around his parents. A legally binding marriage certificate wouldn’t be enough to keep someone around after meeting Television’s Moira Rose and Rose Video’s Johnny.

David crossed the street and entered the park. He smiled at the dogs he passed and admired how snow weighed down the leafless tree branches. In that moment, in his corner of the city, it was serene. Almost quiet if he concentrated hard enough.

He watched a young family build a snowman with giggling kids rolling up the top section. A young couple passed him and smiled softly as they held hands and whispered to each other. He scowled at the pang in his chest. He directed his brain to take a sharpright before going down that path. Dealing with his mother’s unnecessary and elaborate concerns over his love life and fears over his growing old alone would provide enough angst for the day. At least he had enough family money for him to die alone in a posh retirement village.

David would hire an escort to play someone he was dating if he wasn’t confident his mother and sister would see right through it. He had perfected the ability to feign interest long enough to get through social and professional obligations, but he had no idea how to fake being interested in someone enough to pretend like he was dating them. The prospect of lying and defending against their “well-meaning” interrogation sounded more exhausting than just dealing with their shit.

David slowed his pace as he walked down the path running through the park. He spotted a dog up ahead wearing a _Santa hat_. Oh. My God. David bit back a giggle. A Wheaten Terrier? Or Goldendoodle? He could never tell them apart but he’d love to have one of them someday. He loved dogs so much, especially ones that didn’t really shed, but with his long hours at the gallery he couldn’t justify taking the plunge. Most people would guess him as a cat person since he was prickly and aloof, but that’s why he’d always been drawn to dogs. Their easy affection was something he admired.

The dog spotted him and opened its mouth, panting a happy smile as it ran toward David. He returned the smile and was surprised to see how long the leash was. His gaze followed the cable to the person walking the cutie pie with snow clinging to the curly fur covering its belly. Mountaineering boots with bootcut dark denim fit snug over the top. The puffy navy blue coat was an unfortunate choice, but it looked warm. So did the matching toque. But the man wearing the boring blue was anything but unfortunate and boring. A warm and inviting smile and eyes that David wanted to get a closer look at.

“Looks like your dog is enjoying the white Christmas.” David didn’t normally make it a habit to talk to strangers, but when the strangers were cute and had dogs he wanted to pet, well, he could make an exception.

“He’s going to turn into a snowman if I’m not careful. I’ve never seen a dog love the snow so much.”

A wet nose pressed against his palm. “Hey buddy.” David leaned down and scratched his ears. “Aren’t you a friendly pup.”

“His name is Rufus. He sure seems to like you.”

David looked up at the approaching man and looked into his honey-whiskey eyes a couple beats too long. “That’s a great name.” He twisted his lips into a lopsided smile. “I think he wants my scarf to go with his hat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick forced his brain to reboot as he smiled dopily at the gorgeous man. Red had never looked so good on someone before. Patrick had only been in New York a couple of days, but he’d quickly realized people didn’t stop to chat or make eye contact like back home. He certainly hadn’t expected someone that well dressed to stop and pet a dog, let alone laugh so openly at Rufus’ licks to his gloves.

“The scarf would match pretty well, but it suits you.” Patrick’s cheeks warmed despite the cold air.

The man straightened up. “Oh. Well. Thank you. I don’t wear color very often, but… “

“On Christmas.”

He shrugged. “Yeah.”

Rufus jumped and barked, planting his wet paws on the man’s tight black jeans. “Rufus! No! Down!” He winced and expected the man to snap at him. But the man didn’t snap. He laughed and swiped his gloved hands over the spot on his pants.

“It’s okay.”

Rufus trotted back and forth, and Patrick let him be while he focused on objectively the most attractive man he’d ever seen. At least Rufus wasn’t jumping or barking. “Do you have a dog?” He had no business asking a stranger anything about himself, but he didn’t want the guy to leave yet. There was something about his dark eyes and perfectly styled hair that screamed _don’t talk to me_ but the way his small smile tucked to one side of his mouth said something else.

The man shook his head. “No. I live alone and my work schedule can be intense. I’d love to get a dog someday, though.”

Lives alone? Maybe single? Not that it mattered. He was only visiting for a few days. “Me neither. This guy is my aunt’s. I’m just the designated poop picker-upper for a few days.” Really? Poop picker-upper? Good God. Fortunately the guy chuckled.

“So, I guess that makes Rufus your cousin?” The man’s dark eyes danced.

Patrick laughed. “Favorite cousin at that.”

“It’s the curly hair. It’s irresistible.”

Patrick sucked in a quick breath, gathering his nerve. He was in a different city so why not flex his flirting muscle? “Good thing curly hair is a family trait.” He scratched at his toque and attempting a cheeky smile.

The man arched one of his thick eyebrows. “You’ve got cur—“ The man tumbled forward, landing on his palms, his expensive-looking wool jacket covered in snow.

“Are you okay?” Patrick rushed toward him.

“Fuck. Ow. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Rufus pounced and placed his paws on the guy’s ass. Lucky dog. “Rufus, no! Sit!” Patrick tried reeling the leash back in as he held out a hand. “Want help up?”

“I think I’m tangled.” He turned and looked at his feet. Sure enough, Rufus had caught himself a hottie.

“Rufus. You’re a menace.” Patrick rushed to the guy’s feet and detangled him from the leash.

“Good thing he’s cute.”

Patrick managed a small laugh. “Your feet are clear.” Patrick held his hand out again and pulled him up by his right hand. He began swiping the snow off the guy’s black coat. “You’re covered. I’m so sorry.”

“When I chose this coat, I was going more for fashionably warm and less fashionable snowball.” He swiped at the snow around the stomach of his coat and sweater. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?” Patrick stepped closer and looked at the arm the guy held out to examine.

“Yeah, I think I just landed funny on my wrist. It’s fine.” He studied his left arm.

“Sorry, I should have been paying closer attention to Rufus instead of—“ Patrick cleared his throat and glanced at the man’s eyes briefly before looking back at the injured arm. “Should’ve watched the leash. I’m sorry. Do you want to get your wrist looked at? I can take you.”

Another twisted smile. “You’re on foot. Planning to hoist me on your back?”

The thought of this guy on his back definitely piqued his interest. “I have a magic carpet in my back pocket. It folds down quite small.”

“Convenient.”

Patrick smiled at him. “I could walk with you and make sure no other clueless men with overly enthusiastic dogs injure your other wrist.”

“Thoughtful of you.” He looked up toward the sky for a moment while he pressed his lips together. The minutes spent in the company of this cute guy and Rufus had been the highlight of his Christmas. “Pretty sure I don’t need medical attention, but I was on my way to a bakery to get a few things. I wouldn’t mind company and someone to carry the pastry box for me. Give my wrist some time to heal, you know.”

“Of course. Healing time.” Patrick nodded solemnly. “It’s the least I could do.”

He twisted his smile to one side. “I’m David, by the way.”

“Patrick.” He shook David’s hand and wished there weren’t gloves between them.

“Are you sure you have time? I don’t want to take you from any plans.”

Patrick realized their hands were still clasped. He reluctantly let go. “No plans today.” He’d been bummed about that up until a few minutes ago.

“No? I’m sorry.” David’s expression was soft. “Unless you don’t celebrate Christmas. I don’t mean to assume.”

Patrick laughed at David’s flustered hand gestures. “I celebrate Christmas, but I’m in town for the week to dog sit for my aunt. She and my parents are on a cruise to celebrate my dad’s retirement. They got some last minute deal or something.” Not spending the holiday with them was weird, to say the least, but he was happy to see them celebrating. Spending the day with his extended family in Ontario wouldn’t be the same without his parents.

David reached down and scratched Rufus’s ears. “Lucky for you you’ve got this cutie for company.” Rufus looked up at David with complete fondness in his chocolate eyes and tongue hanging out. Practically smiling.

“Do you need to get the bakery stuff and head somewhere?” He hoped his casual inquiry about whether or not he could eke out some time with David came across as subtle.

The corner of David’s mouth twitched. Okay, maybe not so subtle. “Not until this evening. Dinner with my family. I’m a delightful half-half situation but we tend to celebrate Christmas more than Hanukkah. It’s a Jewish bakery so I wanted to pick up some things to take tonight.”

“Does this bakery serve food food too?”

“Amazing sandwiches with their fresh bread.”

Patrick swallowed his nerves and tried to be bold in the new city. “Can I treat you to lunch?”

David’s twisted smile made another appearance as he swiped at his coat again. “Yes. Okay.”

Rufus barked. “I should probably take this guy home first. I doubt they like dogs in the bakery. My aunt lives two blocks over. Want to walk with me? I can give you some ice for your wrist and you could dry off your coat.”

David’s eyes narrowed as he studied Patrick. Something in David’s scrutiny had him wanting to laugh. He could go from stoic to laughing to smoldering to suspicious within seconds.

“I promise I’m not a serial killer. Want to text a photo of me to a friend so they know who to track down if you end up in the river? Or I could meet you at the bakery.”

With lips pinched together and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, David arched an eyebrow. The red scarf really worked for him against his olive skin and dark features. “I thought you said you’re not a serial killer.”

“I believe you need to have killed several people at separate times to qualify as that. I haven’t killed anyone.”

“Yet.”

Patrick grinned. Was he seriously trying to flirt with true crime talk? Jesus.

“Well, I always do enjoy being a trendsetter.” David pulled out his phone. “But I’m also safety conscious, so yeah, the photo is a good idea.”

Patrick offered his most charming smile as David took a photo. “I think Rufus is feeling left out.” Patrick laughed as Rufus nuzzled his face against David’s hip. David snapped a photo of him too.

“Now you have photos to go along with the story of the adorable dog and his charming keeper who crashed into your Christmas morning.”

David took a couple steps closer to Patrick. “Technically speaking, I think I was the one who crashed in this scenario.” Patrick was mesmerized by David’s expressive face. “Which way to the murder den?”

“This way.” Patrick gestured with his arm back the way they’d come.

David slipped his glove off and tapped on his phone. His long fingers and manicured nails distracted Patrick enough that he nearly walked into a bench. A moment later, David laughed at something on his phone and glanced up at Patrick with a pleased smile.


	3. Chapter 3

in case I go missing, this guy and his adorable dog did it  
  
the dog is Rufus and the guy is Patrick  
  
is the dog hiding a knife under the Santa hat?  
  
it’s likely  
  
Looks like someone made the nice list this year. Planning to get naughty?  
  
I wish  
  
Was walking to the bakery and the dog literally tripped me. This guy is buying me lunch to apologize. And carrying my pastry box because I fell on my wrist  
  
Jesus Christ. Did you hit your head? Are you living in some NYC rom-com right now?  
  
I mean, kinda? I’m not mad about it. Putting me in a much needed decent mood before The Rose Family Christmas Dinner  
  
I expect a full report  
  
Still pissed you didn’t come down here to go with me  
  
someone’s gotta run the motel  
  
stop texting me and get back to Patrick  
  
Also I’m in another country. How do you expect me to help if you get murdered?  
  
I didn’t realize phone stopped working at international borders  
  


David slid his phone back in his pocket and tried to ignore the stinging ache in his left wrist. He focused on Rufus bouncing excitedly between he and Patrick instead.

“Does your friend approve of us?” Patrick glanced over at him with a teasing smirk.

“She did say you had serial killer vibes, and using a dog as bait is a stale tactic.”

“Ooh. Sick burn. I guess I’ll have to get a bit more creative.”

David bit back a smile. His cheeks hadn’t gotten that much of a workout in a while outside of the perma-forced smiles he had to use in his gallery. “How are you enjoying New York so far?” David followed Patrick out of the park and across the street.

“I like it, but it’s huge. It makes Toronto feel like a tiny town.”

“Is that where you’re from?”

Patrick tugged back on the leash. “Rufus, heel.” Rufus didn’t heel. Bless. He and Rufus had a lot in common. “I live in a small town a couple hours away from Toronto, but Toronto is the biggest city I’ve been to. Until this week anyway.”

David couldn’t imagine that. He’d traipsed to major cities all over the globe. It would be fun to show someone who hadn’t explored much his favorite places. “Rural Ontario to New York is a big change.” He hadn’t spent much time there, but when one learns they own a town, one has to visit. Then he’d met Stevie, and, well, he found a reason to go back regularly.

“You’re telling me. The town I moved to last month could practically fit in Central Park, though a much better name.” Patrick chuckled.

“I bet I’ve heard better. There’s this town I o— I visited regularly that’s pretty damn ridiculous.” Nothing could beat Schitt’s Creek.

Patrick’s grin widened as he navigated them to take a left toward an apartment building. “It’s in this building,” he pointed ahead of them. “I doubt that.”

“Yeah? More ridiculous than yours.”

“How about we say the name on the count of three.” Patrick grinned.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Schitt’s Creek.”

“Schitt’s _Creek_ ,” David’s voice went shrill by the end of the second word. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Patrick stopped and turned to face David. “You’ve been there?”

“You _live_ there?” Why the fuck hadn’t Stevie recognizes him?

Patrick blinked up at him. “Sorry, I’m just surprised you’ve heard of it. You don’t strike me as the kind of guy who gets out to that part of the country.”

David snorted. “You’re not wrong. I, um.” He looked skyward and rocked his head from side-to-side as he debated what to share with Patrick. He might as well tell him in case they ran into each other sometime. If he really did live there. “Well. The thing is.”

Patrick arched an eyebrow. “You’re really building the suspense here, David.”

Rufus pressed his nose against David’s thigh. “The thing is, I, uh, own the town.”

Patrick’s pale eyebrows shot toward his hairline. “You _what?_ ”

“My dad bought it for me when I was a kid. As a joke. So, a couple years ago I went to check it out and made a friend. I go visit her every couple of months and take a break from all this.” He stopped his rambling and hand waving and looked at Patrick.

“That’s… unexpected.”

“Unexpected good or unexpected shit you’ll have to move again?” David definitely wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that. Okay, he definitely wanted one specific answer to that.

“Unexpected that in of all the people Rufus could have knocked over today, I happen to meet a dignitary from the town in which I live.”

David straightened his shoulders and angled his chin forward. “Good thing you’re buying me lunch then. A perk of town ownership.”

Patrick shook his head and stepped forward to unlock the building entrance. “Small world.”

He followed Patrick and Rufus into the small elevator.

“Does town ownership come with any other perks? Aside from residents buying you lunch, of course.”

Patrick’s easy banter had an alarmingly addictive quality to it that reminded him of Stevie. “Not a damn thing.”

“You’re telling me you don’t get weekly town updates from Roland?”

David gasped. “That would hardly be considered a perk. I’ve had the displeasure of meeting that man twice.” He shuddered as he remembered Roland talking about his hemorrhoids on their first meeting. “I’d give the town away if I had to deal with that.”

Patrick laughed as he exited the elevator. “I can understand that.” He unlocked a door. “I can’t believe you own the town I live in.”

David followed him in as he took a note of the apartment number to text Stevie. Just in case. “I can’t believe you live in the town I own. I also can’t believe I own a town.” His family was so weird.

“Yeah, that too.” Rufus ran over to the kitchen counter as soon as Patrick unhooked the leash from his collar. The Santa hat stayed on, but slid to the side. So cute. “Hold on, buddy. I’ll get you your treat in a sec.” David’s heart panged at the loving way Patrick talked to the dog.

David hovered by the front door to the small apartment as he removed his gloves and put them in his coat pocket. From what he could see, there was a tiny living room and kitchenette and a small hallway probably leading to a compact bedroom and bathroom.

“Can I get you some ice for your wrist before we head to the bakery?” Patrick looked down at the arm at David’s side. “To stop any swelling.”

Sounded reasonable enough. “Sure. Thank you.”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth turned up at the corners. “Make yourself comfortable. Want a towel for your clothes?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” Might as well try to minimize any water damage. He watched Patrick head into the kitchen and reach in a cupboard. Rufus started bouncing up and down and spinning in circles.

“Who’s a good boy?” Patrick laughed as he pulled a treat out of a container then squatted down to hold it out. “Gentle.” Rufus pulled back his lips and gently took the edge of the bone with his front teeth. “Good boy!” Patrick scratched his ear.

Pulling himself out of swooning over the endearing moment, he pulled his phone out.

David: Um. Do you know Patrick

Stevie: pretty sure I would have said if I did and why would I know the rando you want to bone in NYC?

David snuck another photo of Patrick while he played with Rufus.

David: [photo]

David: you sure?

Stevie: Am I supposed to?

David: HE LIVES IN SCHITT’S CREEK STEVIE

Stevie: what

Stevie: the fuck

David: I KNOW

Stevie: Are you serious?! How have I not met him?

David: THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN WONDERING

Stevie: Ohhh wait. Patrick. Yeah, there’s a new guy in town who works for Ray.

David: The guy with his face on all his businesses?

Stevie: lol ya

“Here’s a towel.”

David turned his screen off and tried not to look guilty. “Thanks.”

Patrick tilted his head and smiled. Something about it seemed sweet and innocent on the surface, but a current of something snarky underneath. “I’ll get the ice while you dry off.”

David tried to ignore it and dab the towel against his coat and jeans. Once his clothes were dry enough, he gently removed his coat and moved over to sit on the loveseat. He draped his coat over his lap and looked over to the photos crowded together on the wall behind the moderate sized television. He idly wondered if Patrick was in any of them.

“Here. Let me see your wrist.” Patrick squeezed next to David on the really freaking tiny loveseat and dropped a towel bundle on his lap. Warmth radiated from his body, but it left David shivering. David wordlessly obeyed and Patrick gently grasped his forearm as the thick and lightly calloused fingers of his other hand gently pressed into his wrist. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Are you a doctor?”

Patrick snorted. “No, butI played sports for years and had a lot of injuries so I picked up a few things.”

David mentally flipped through a rolodex of sporty uniforms and imagined which would look best on Patrick. Swim trunks would look great with his thighs, but he couldn’t imagine that was a sport that led to many injuries. As Patrick pressed into the knob on the top of his wrist, he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Bingo.” Patrick gently turned his arm so his palm faced down, and he lowered their nearly clasped hands to Patrick’s lap. David carefully watched Patrick pick up the towel and place it on David’s wrist.

“Fuck. That’s cold.”

“Ice tends to be cold, David.”


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick tried not to be completely charmed by David’s attempt to intimidate him with an eyebrow arch and a scowl, but he failed. Hard. He had a feeling David was usually on the moody and aloof side, but he kept catching glimpses of David’s humor. Patrick tended to be quick to tease, but the ease with which he found himself teasing David shocked him.

“Thank you. I had no idea the ice would be cold.” David glared at him, but Patrick caught the twitch in his mouth.

Instead of snarking back, Patrick focused on the feeling of David’s arm on his lap. The sensation of their hips, thighs and shoulders pressed together. The way David’s body warmed Patrick’s own simply by his presence.

“Hey, who’s your friend?”

David blinked and slowly looked up from their arms. “My friend?”

“You mentioned you have a friend in Schitt’s Creek. I wonder if I know them.”

“Stevie?”

The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t immediately place it. He quickly sifted through Ray’s endless stories about the citizens. Oh! “The motel?”

David frowned. “You know her?”

“I haven’t met her yet, but Ray told me about her. He’s told me about everyone. Several times, at least.”

David’s shoulders relaxed and he settled deeper into the couch. “She said she hasn’t met you either.” His eyes went comically wide for a moment. “I mean—“

“That’s the friend who’d avenge your death? I’m going to have to talk to her about her critique of my victim snaring technique.”

David barked out a laugh. “She’ll eat you alive.”

Patrick turned toward David in the seat. “Think I can’t handle my own?”

“She’s a handful.”

“So are you, but I think I’m doing just fine.” He looked back down at David’s wrist to hide his smile at the way David’s mouth fell open. Rufus chose that moment to bound over and push his way between David’s knees. David immediately lifted his free hand to scratch behind Rufus’s ear. It was adorable. “He really likes you.”

“I’m a likable guy.” They stared at each other for a moment.

Patrick’s brain kicked into overdrive chanting _kiss kiss kiss kiss_.

He had no business holding David’s arm and applying the ice, but he couldn’t get himself to stop touching the man. It had been a while since he’d come out, and he’d briefly dated a couple of guys. But with the way the casual touch had his stomach in knots? It’s like he was a teenager again. “How’s the wrist?”

David flexed his fingers. The pads of his fingertips brushed against Patrick’s thigh. “Better.”

“Good,” Patrick said, but it came out as a whisper.

Rufus jumped up and placed his paws on David’s thighs. “Down! No!”

David laughed. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He scratched under Rufus’s chin. David’s stomach growled.

“Time for lunch?”

David looked down at where Patrick held his arm. “I should probably keep the ice on my wrist for a few more minutes?”

Patrick nodded and help back a smile. “Good call. Definitely don’t want any swelling.”

David made no move to pull his arm out of Patrick’s grip. “What do you do back in Schitt’s Creek?”

“I’m a business consultant. I work for someone named Ray—“

“Butani?”

Patrick shook his head. “Still getting used to you knowing the town.”

“ _Owning_ the town.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Show off.”

“It’s a good flex.”

“It’s the weirdest flex of all time. Owning a town because it has a weird name?”

David scoffed. “Okay, it’s a mediocre flex, but I’m going to use it.”

Patrick shifted the ice to a different spot so he doesn’t freeze David’s arm. “Use it often, huh? Has it gotten you laid?” His filter operated about a second too slow around David.

David lifted his eyebrows. “First time for everything.”

Patrick felt the flesh creep up his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

David needed to get moving. The intimacy of sitting on a tiny couch with a sweet and cute man who carefully tended to his hurt wrist became too much. If he sat there any longer, he’d go in for a kiss, and he certainly didn’t need any awkward encounters with Schitt’s Creek residents. He’d like to be able to still visit Stevie.

“My wrist is feeling thoroughly iced. Thank you.”

Patrick blinked as though coming out of a fog and lifted the ice bundle off of David’s wrist. He dropped it on his thigh and used both hands to press along David’s wrist. It didn’t feel particularly necessary, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Still hurting?”

David shook his head. “Not as much. A little tender, but a lot better.” The ice really had helped.

Patrick let out a breath. “Good. I’m sorry that happened.”

David shrugged and bobbled his head a bit. “It’s okay. Not like I’m a pianist or something. I’ll take it as a compliment that Rufus was so excited to meet me that he tried to literally snag me.”

The hearty laugh Patrick let out felt like a prize. “I’m sure my aunt trained him to do that.”

“Your aunt sounds like good people.” His gaze wandered over to the thoroughly stocked bar cart and contemporary art dotting the walls.

“She’s the coolest person in my family. I think the technical word for her is a ‘hoot.’”

“Are you an elderly woman in a cut— young guy’s body?”

Patrick’s kissable lips twitched. “You’ve found my secret out. Now let’s go grab supper before the evening rush.” Patrick carefully placed David’s arm on his own thigh and stood.

David shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to put his outerwear back on. Rufus ran over to him and nuzzled against his leg. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Saying goodbye to the sweet dog that had crashed into his Christmas left him unexpectedly melancholy. He squatted down and scratched behind both his ears. Rufus licked his cheek and he didn’t even care. “Merry Christmas, Rufus. Be a good boy. I’ll try to convince your cousin to bring you back a treat.”

“As if I’d come home empty handed. Rufus knows me better than that.”

“How could you not with those big brown eyes? Big brown eyes are my kryptonite.” He stood and glanced at Patrick and his… big brown eyes. Shit.

“Mine too,” Patrick said and winked. Well then.

A few minutes later, they made it to the bakery. The tables were fairly empty but the line at the counter was out the door.

“Good thing we’re staying for lunch. Can we order bakery items from the table?”

“Yeah. They print a paper bakery menu every day and will bring it with the food menu.”

The host seated them at a table near the window. David loved people watching, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t pay much attention to anything outside of Patrick.

Their conversation flowed easily, and David found they naturally flirted with each other a lot. Something he didn’t do often during daylight hours. He couldn’t remember the last time flirting felt that easy and not as a means to an end. David knew how to flirt, of course, but he usually limited that to acquaintances who wouldn’t expect anything or one-night stands. Which, for a moment, he’d considered pursuing with Patrick after the third time he’d caught him looking at David like he was a beautiful unicorn. But the Schitt’s Creek thing changed all that. No way he wanted a quick hookup with a guy who lived in Stevie’s town. A guy he’d probably run in to the next time he visited Stevie. Awkward.

That didn’t mean he was ready to part from Patrick yet. It would be nice to have another friend in town when he visited. He let himself imagine the way he and Stevie usually hung out, but with Patrick added in. Nights getting drunk at the Wobbly Elm, getting high and watching reality TV, hanging out in the motel lobby. The little he’d been around Patrick so far left him thinking Patrick would fit right in.

Though, now that he’d met Patrick and told Stevie about him, surely they’d make it a point to meet. Of course they’d be friends. Patrick’s seeming good nature balancing Stevie’s allergy to sincerity. Meeting in the middle with snark and sarcasm. And teasing David. Definitely a potential bonding point for the two of them.

“Are you okay? You look like you went somewhere.” Patrick gripped his mug of tea and looked at him with those earnest and expressive eyes.

Another thing Patrick seemed to have in common with Stevie. Seeing him a little too closely. “I am.” He offered a small smile and stalled for a moment so he could decide how much to share. Normally he’d play it off or come up with something minor and dismissive, but something about Patrick and his friendliness and knowing eyes and warmth had him willing to risk opening up.

Patrick took a sip of his tea. The picture of perfect patience.

“I am okay, but I was thinking about Schitt’s Creek I guess. How my best friend is there and you’re there and you don’t seem… awful, and the people I’ve met there are friendly and nice. I mean Twyla? Pain in the ass sometimes but so damn nice. It’s different from here. So different,” he trailed off and picked up his coffee.

“I’m glad you don’t find me awful.” Patrick’s eyes danced and the apple of his cheeks grew more defined with his snarky smile.

“Still early days yet so don’t get too cocky.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

David pressed his lips together. He’d never had to work so hard to keep his smiles contained. David wasn’t the kind of guy who smiled easily. Not like Patrick.

“Do you have a good circle of people here to keep you company between visiting Stevie?”

He should’ve kept his mouth shut because now he either had to lie or admit the fucking pathetic state of his social life. “I have a very active social life.”

“I’m sensing there’s a but.”

The server approached with their sandwiches, and David appreciated the interruption. He took a hearty bite of the reuben and moaned at the delicious blend of flavors on his favorite rye bread.

“Damn. You weren’t kidding. This sandwich is amazing.”

“Told you.” He grinned as he took another bite.

“I might have to get a loaf of this to go.”

“You’d be an asshole not to.”

Patrick laughed as he chewed. His demeanor radiated a cozy fondness David wanted to bundle up in. David wasn’t used to that being directed at him. Not real fondness, anyway. Interest based on his connections or money or reputation, but not genuine fondness simply for who he was.

“You were saying about your active social life in a very hesitant way?” Patrick took a bite of coleslaw.

“You aren’t letting me off the hook about anything, are you?”

Patrick shrugged. “Do you really want me to?”

David tilted his head. “Actually, no. I don’t.” They shared a smile. This fucking guy. “I have a ton of acquaintances and people who are my friends when I need something. Plenty of people to party with and people to come to my exhibitions, but no one I could call to bring me soup if I got the flu.”

“Would Stevie bring you soup?”

David made an extremely unattractive sound. “Yeah, no. Definitely not. But she’d at least make sure I’m not dead and tease me relentlessly about how annoying my cough would be. She wouldn’t be pissed that I couldn’t go out to a club and pick up the tab because I was home with a fever.”

Patrick leaned back in his chair and looked at David with such softness it had David both wanting to pet it and run screaming. “That sounds very specific.”

“Possibly more of a memory than a hypothetical.”

“I’m sorry, David. It sounds lonely to be surrounded by people all the time but no genuine connection.”

David let out a hollow laugh. He should probably be offended by Patrick’s assessment, but he wasn’t wrong. David felt lonely in one of the largest and busiest cities in the world. There was always something to do and always people to see, but he always ended up alone. “Enough about my sad life in New York. What took you to Schitt’s Creek?”

Patrick’s turn for an awkward laugh. “You want to hear about my sad life in Ontario?”

“I mean, it’s only fair. Least you could do to make me less embarrassed for oversharing.” He took another bite of his sandwich and watched Patrick shift in his chair.

“I had a pretty great circle, but I sort of left them behind when I moved.”

“Sort of?” He had a hard time picturing this friendly guy up and leaving his people. He seemed like the kind of guy who was team lead and prom king and married to his high school sweetheart and eventually retire in his parent’s house with a white picket fence.

Patrick pushed the coleslaw around on his plate. David considered telling him he didn’t need to say anything because the last thing he wanted to do was leave a sour taste in Patrick’s mouth while eating the city’s best reuben, but he also wanted to know more about this intriguing guy.

With some idle tapping of Patrick’s thumb against the table, he inhaled deeply. “I had a break-up and most of my friends were _our_ friends.”

David winced. He’d never had to worry about that, but he understood the concept of losing friends in a break-up. “They, um, your ex? Kept the friends and you had to leave town?”

A ghost of a smile danced over Patrick’s lips as he looked down at his half-eaten sandwich. “Funny about your pronoun choice.” David remained silent. He’d picked up a vibe with all the flirting, but he’d been burned before. Plenty of times. “I left my ex girlfriend, well, fianceé, because I realized I’m gay.” He glanced up at David as he said the last.

David stayed as still as a statue, which was _incredibly_ difficult for him in the best of times. He didn’t want any of his uncontrollable micro expressions or nonverbals to discourage Patrick. “That seems like a good reason for a break-up.” He hoped his tone came across as even as he intended.

“Logically, I know that, but my crippling guilt would disagree.” Patrick grimaced. “Sorry.”

“You have no reason to apologize. Aside from siccing Rufus on me.”

Patrick rewarded David with a smile. “You think I sicced him on you to buy you lunch and carry your pastries?”

“Obviously. Quite the racket you have going.” David bit the inside of his cheek.

Patrick’s shoulders appeared to relax a bit at their banter. “If only I had that much game.”

David shrugged. “You seem to be doing fine.”

Patrick’s hand shot up over his mouth and did a piss-poor job of covering his smile. “Good to know.”

“So you came out and moved to Schitt’s Creek. Interesting choice. I don’t recall there being much of a queer scene there.”

“That hadn’t been a major consideration when I moved. It, uh, happened kinda fast.”

David took a bite of his sandwich and hoped Patrick read that as David’s willingness to listen.

“My ex and I had been together since high school. I needed to put some physical distance between myself and her, my parents, my friends to discover who I am on my own, you know? Not as Rachel’s fiance or the Brewer’s son or the shortstop on our town’s baseball team.”

David hadn’t been too far off with his initial assessment of Patrick.

“I have a habit of doing things because I know it’ll make others happy, but I guess I wanted to figure out what makes me happy.” He looked out the window for a moment. Patrick had a cherubic quality to his features, but hismouth belied any assumed sweetness. Quite a fantastic combination, actually. Patrick gave his head a quick shake. “Shit. I’m massively oversharing with you. I guess the past couple days of being alone in my aunt’s apartment has gotten me in my head a bit and talking too much.”

“Is Rufus a poor listener?”

“He’s got a big mouth. Don’t need him spilling all my secrets to my aunt.” Patrick took a bite of his sandwich.

David’s turn to speak then. He wanted to try for sincerity. “I appreciate you sharing that with me. I really hope you’re able to figure out what will make you happy.”

One side of Patrick’s mouth turned up as he chewed. David’s attention shifted down to his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. “I’m getting some ideas.”

David’s gaze shot up to Patrick’s face. Good thing he was sitting down because the heat in Patrick’s eyes would have knocked him on his ass. It would be easy to kick the flirting up a notch. Get them to something definitively more sexual, but he wanted more than that. Maybe another friend in Schitt’s Creek? A something, anyway. “I hope those ideas might include rugelach. It’s delicious here.”

“I’ve never had that.” He glanced at David’s lips for a fraction of a second. He wondered if Patrick even realized he’d done it. “I’d like to try something new.”

“Well, Patrick, you’re in the right place.”


	6. Chapter 6

As the number climbed one at a time on the digital elevator panel, Patrick felt the increasing separated from his confidence floundering on the ground floor. Logically, he should have guessed that anyone whose family could afford to buy him a town likely meant he’d live somewhere fancy. But being confronted with the modern building with tons of windows in a nice part of town? Intense. Surely the higher the floor, the more it cost.

They stopped at the top.

“I’m over here.”

Patrick followed him off the elevator into a hallway. David unlocked the door to the left of the elevator. It looked like there was another door further down the hallway.

“This is my place. The other unit on this floor is my parent’s place for when they’re in New York.”

A place for when they’re in New York. This floor. The _penthouse_ floor.

David opened the door and gestured for Patrick to go through. The first thing he noticed was floor-to-ceiling windows with long white curtains grouped between them. It must be an incredible view on a clear day.

It looked like a staged photo in some modern interior design magazine. Not that Patrick knew anything about those things, but the black couches and benches, white armchairs, black and white dining table and chairs seemed contemporary. The wood floor in rich brown hues added an unexpected warmth to the space. “This is nice.” He moved in a circle as he took the space in. “Really nice.”

The place was gorgeous, but felt empty. Lonely. Almost too much space for one person. It helped him feel grateful for his tiny room at Ray’s. Though small, he appreciated being surrounded by caring people in town than lonely in a posh penthouse. He wanted that warm feeling for David.

“Thanks.” David’s small smile slid to one side of his mouth. “I especially love it when the weather is nice. There’s a gorgeous terrace and it’s nice to sit out there on a warm night.”

“That sounds amazing.” Patrick’s stomach flopped at the smile they shared. “Uh, where would you like this?” He held up the pastry box he’d nearly forgotten about.

“Kitchen is through here.”

Patrick whistled. “I bet you cook some amazing dishes in here.” He’d never seen a home kitchen so well outfitted before. Two ovens? A grill and six burner tops? The perfect kitchen for cooking a Christmas dinner.

David snorted. “The most I’ve cooked in here is reheating take-out or frozen dinners. I think I’ve boiled water a few times for noodles.”

“Why do you have all this stuff if you don’t use it?”

He shrugged. “Resale value?”

“That makes sense. If I weren’t so full from lunch, I’d insist on cooking you something in this beautiful kitchen.” Patrick slid the box onto one of the several empty shelves in the barren refrigerator. He closed the door and found David leaning against the counter.

“You cook?”

“I do. My mom made sure I knew some basics before I went off to college, and I became the cook out of my roommates.”

“I bet everyone fought over you as a roommate.”

Patrick felt his cheeks flush. “I never had trouble finding them.”

David grinned at him, which sent Patrick’s stomach swooping again. “Ugh. My phone keeps buzzing. Sorry, I should check in case it’s my parents about tonight.” He pulled his phone from his pocket. David laughed and rolled his eyes. “Just Stevie.”

“Making sure I haven’t killed you?”

“More like making sure I haven’t scared you off. Also sending me photos of the wine she’s drinking. She’s got this thing about drinking a lot of wine on Christmas I guess.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.” It would be nice to have a friend in town besides Ray. Ray was nice enough, but as Patrick’s chatty landlord, roommate and boss? It was a lot.

David tapped on the screen, then froze. “You know what? Let’s meet Stevie.”

“Huh?”

“FaceTime. I’ll introduce you to her now so you’ll know who to look for when you get home.”

Patrick smiled. “That would be nice, actually. Thanks.”

David beamed. “Fair warning. She’s a handful when she’s sober and insufferable when she’s wine drunk. Don’t believe anything she says. Especially about me. Got it?”

Patrick managed a serious nod for a moment before the grin broke out. “Got it. She’s super sweet and believe everything she says about you.”

“You’re as bad as her.”

Patrick took it as a compliment.

“Daaaavid! Merry Christmassssss!”

“Okay, Stevie? You’re at about an eighteen and I need you at about a four. How much wine have you had?”

“On my third bottle.”

“Jesus.” David pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, I’ve been drinking since this morning so it’s been spread over the day. And I’ve had a bunch of Jocelyn’s cookies.”

“Oh, God. The sugar cookies or the butterscotch ones? Those sound so good right now.”

“Both you asshole, it’s Christmas!”

“I really enjoy your attitude.” He looked at Patrick as though seeking back-up.

“How come you’re not still with that hottie? Did you get to unwrap his Christmas gif—“

“Stevie!” He shrieked. “He’s here with me actually, so can you kindly shut the fuck up?”

Patrick hadn’t heard his voice go that high yet, and it was adorable.

David pointed the back camera at him. “That’s Patrick. He works with Ray.”

“Duh. I’m the one who told you that.”

Patrick gave a little wave. “Stevie told you that, huh? Talking about me?”

“Barely,” David said in a haughty tone.

“Tons,” Stevie said.

Patrick pressed his lips together to stop from laughing as he moved to stand next to David so he could see Stevie. He immediately recognized her. “I’ve seen you in the cafe a few times.”

“Get any food poisoning yet?”

Patrick shook his head. “Ray has been a good guide through the Café Tropical menu.”

She nodded solemnly, but it looked a little wobbly. “When are you back in town?”

Patrick shot a quick glance at David. Stevie followed it. He’d have to be careful around her eagle eyes. “I fly back on Wednesday when my aunt gets back.” The more time he spent around David, he felt a growing urge to see if he could spend a lot more time with him before he left. He couldn’t imagine sitting in his aunt’s apartment knowing David was out there in the same city.

“So you’ll be back for New Year’s Eve. Got any plans?”

“Ray’s been loosely hinting about drinking sparkling cider and watching the ball drop.”

Stevie arched an eyebrow in a way that looked eerily similar to David.

“So, no. No plans,” Patrick said and chuckled.

“Good. Come with me to a party and I’ll introduce you around. Have you met Jake yet?”

David yanked the phone close own face. “Nope. No way. Stevie, no. You’re not throwing him in Jake’s path like that.” He relaxed and glanced at Patrick. “I mean, or whatever. Jake’s nice.”

Patrick held back a laugh at Stevie’s smirk. “Why not, David?”

“Yeah, David. Why not? Why can’t I meet Jake?” Patrick made sure to hold the K-sound in the name.

“This is really fun for me. So glad I introduced you two.” David’s face shifted through a series of expressions Patrick wished he could read.

Stevie laughed, and Patrick could tell there was a story there. Maybe he’d get it from Stevie later. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep Jake occupied so he doesn’t get any ideas.”

David glared at the phone and Stevie smirked. “Any ideas? What am I missing?” Patrick looked between them.

David waved a hand. “Jake is, um, part of the town welcoming committee.” He shot a quick glance at Patrick.

“More like the town bicycle. A really gorgeous bicycle with a great frame and a tire that never goes—“

“Okay! That’s enough!” David and Stevie appeared to have a silent conversation with lots of dancing eyebrows (David) and glaring (Stevie) and more glaring (David) and eye rolling (both).

“We’ll let you get back to your wine. Merry Christmas, hag.” David gave her a soft smile.

“Merry Christmas, dickwad. When are you coming to visit next?”

Patrick tried to ignore the way her eyes slid in his direction. He definitely _couldn’t_ ignore the way David looked at him. Briefly but meaningfully.

“I’m not sure. But, um, soon.”

“Oh?” That short word held quite the tone.

“ _Goodbye_.”

“Swing by the motel when you’re back, Patrick. I’ll save a bottle of wine and you can tell me _all_ about New York.” She smirked.

“Nice to meet you. See you soon.” Patrick didn’t bother to hide his smile. His Christmas was turning out way better than he’d expected.

David ended the call. “So. That’s Stevie.”

“She seems fun.”

David grimaced in the cutest way. His cheeks tugged the corners of his mouth back, and he shifted his jaw to the side. “If your idea of fun is hanging out with a perpetually grumpy flannel demon who is far too perceptive for her own good and wears sarcasm like armor, then yeah. She’s a blast.”

“I can see why you two are such good friends.”

David turned to fully face him. “Should I be offended by that?”

“I can’t tell you how to live your life, David.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You two are going to cause a lot of trouble in Schitt’s Creek. I can tell.”


	7. Chapter 7

David was so stupid. Had he really thought introducing Patrick to Stevie _in front of him_ was a good idea? He should have just given Stevie’s number to Patrick or sent him by the hotel. Now Patrick knew about Jake. Not that what Patrick did, or _who_ he did, was any of David’s business. But still. Jake? Come on. Patrick seemed like a really great guy. A nice guy. He deserved someone nice if that’s what he wanted, but maybe Patrick wanted a guy like Jake. A great fuck and not much else. Uncomplicated.

He’d already spent entirely too much brainpower on Patrick’s hypothetical romantic and sexual interests. He’d only known Patrick a couple of hours and he’d already thought more about Patrick’s interests (in and out of the bedroom) more than the last ten people he’d fucked. Combined.

David did know a few things, though. He knew there was something about Patrick. David had met thousands of people in his life and no one had ever caught his attention so thoroughly and immediately as Patrick. He knew he wanted to stay in contact with him. It would be weird to part ways and never talk again when he knew they’d likely run in to each other during David’s trips to Schitt’s Creek. He also knew he wasn’t ready to part ways from him. Patrick was alone in the city at Christmas. David would be a jerk to leave him alone, right? Purely altruistic motivations. Patrick could be his little holiday charity case. Show him the city and spend some more time with Rufus.

They looked at each other and smiled. Well, Patrick smiled. David’s smiles were always subdued and often partially hidden in one side of his mouth. But Patrick was making it harder to tuck his smiles away.

He should just open his mouth and ask Patrick to spend more time with him. Easy. _Patrick, do you want to keep hanging out? Hey Patrick, I’m lonely and you’re nice, so let’s spend some more time together? Want to do some tourist shit that I normally hate but kind of want to do to see you smile for some weird reason I don’t understand because I barely know you?_ “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Wuss.

“I suppose curling up on the couch with Rufus and watching Christmas movies. Maybe get some really good Chinese food? That doesn’t really exist in Schitt’s Creek.”

“Believe me. I know. Stevie and I usually go to Elm Glen for Chinese.”

“Do you two see each other often?”

David leaned his hip against the counter. “I visit every two or three months” He looked down at his nails. “It’s nice to get out of the city sometimes. Get some quiet.”

Patrick’s expression was soft. If he wasn’t careful, he’d grow to crave the way his heart responded to Patrick’s expressions like his nose craved the scent of cocoa powder on his coffee every morning.

Leaning back against the counter, Patrick shoved his (entire???) fists in his jean pockets. “What do you have planned before visiting your family?”

David winced. Hearing mention of his family was like a bucket of cold water to the face. He’d made it through their annual Christmas party last night and wished he was done with family obligations for the year. Especially now that he had a chance of wiggling his way into dog cuddles and Chinese food. He could feign needing continued wrist care. “No plans.”

“How’s your wrist?” Patrick gestured to it. “You’re clutching it.”

“Fine. Much better.” David dropped his hands to his sides and definitely wasn’t thinking about what it felt like to have Patrick holding his arm and gently applying ice to it. Nope. Not at all. “Do you think Rufus would be upset if I kept you away for a while longer? I could show you around if there’s touristy things you’d like to see.”

Patrick looked down for a moment, and the most adorable bashful blush crept up his neck. “I don’t know.”

David’s stomach dropped to the floor. “That’s totally okay. I know it’s Christmas and you probably—“

Patrick reached out and grabbed David’s arm. “It’s just that I think Rufus would be upset that I get to hang out with you and he doesn’t.” His upside down smile was so damn endearing.

“Oh.” David failed miserably at trying to keep his smile in check. He could _feel_ the wrinkles deepening around his eyes. “We could go hang out with Rufus or find a dog-friendly place to take him.”

“What time do you need to be at your parent’s house for Christmas dinner?”

“Not until seven.” David looked at the clock on the stove. “We’ve got a few hours.”

“How about we go get Rufus and explore for a while?”

David nodded. “I’d like that.”

Bundled up to head back outside, they walked back to Patrick’s aunt’s place. By the time they reached the front of the building, there was an extra bounce in his step at the prospect of seeing Rufus.

“We should have stopped to get Rufus a Christmas gift,” David said as the elevator climbed.

Patrick shot him an amused smile. “He’s going to be extremely disappointed in you. What kind of guest shows up on Christmas without a gift?”

“An asshole, clearly.”

“Good thing you’re cute.” Patrick winked at him and walked out of the elevator in the world’s most perfectly timed flirty move.

David barely managed to get off the elevator before it closed on him. His shock at Patrick’s game faded at Rufus’s happy bark when he saw David.

“Hey buddy!” He crouched down just inside the threshold, barely managing to close the door behind him before Rufus was on him. “I’m sorry your cousin is a monster and didn’t bring you a Christmas present. Don’t worry, he’s on the naughty list.”

“I’ll show you the naughty list,” Patrick mumbled.

“What was that?”

Patrick flashed an angelic smile. “Nothing.”

David grinned to himself as he scratched Rufus’s neck. Well-groomed, non-shedding dogs were a gift. It was so nice to be able to pet him without stressing about fur all over his clothes or stink on his hands.

“Wanna go for a walk, buddy?”

Rufus jumped up and barked, then spun in fast circles.

“I think that’s a yes.”

Patrick hooked the leash to Rufus and put the Santa hat back on him. “Ready to go?”

They left and moseyed toward the same park from earlier.

“You mentioned earlier your work hours are unpredictable. What kind of work do you do?”

“I own a contemporary art gallery.” For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel that rushed need to gloat when sharing that fact about his life. Usually talking about the gallery was a way to establish status or network or get laid, but with Patrick? He didn’t care beyond wanting to share about a part of his life that was important to him.

“That’s amazing, David.” Patrick smiled widely at him. “I don’t know anything about art, but feel free to regale me with tales of the artists you’ve worked with. I promise I’ll be suitably impressed.”

David stopped on the park path and laughed. Hard enough that he needed to bend at the waist and clutch his knees. Patrick was so goddamned refreshing. “Sorry.” He laughed some more. “Sorry. It’s just really nice to talk to someone who doesn’t give a shit.” He’d met someone who flirted with him pretty blatantly and didn’t care about his work? Magic.

Rufus nuzzled his snout against David’s shoulder, so he rubbed his hand up and down Rufus’s back.

“Are there other things I can tell you I don’t know anything about to keep you laughing like that?” Patrick flashed a flirty smirk. “Scuba diving, Latin, crochet.”

David stood and gaped at Patrick. “Are-are you listing things you don’t know anything about?”

“Yes, is it working?”

“Depends on your goal here.”

“Are you charmed?” Patrick’s cheeks reddened.

David tucked his scarf further in his coat. “Very.”

“Mission accomplished.” Patrick turned and started walking down the path again.

“Is running a gallery in New York City your dream job?”

David watched Rufus sniff some snow ahead of them. “It was my dream for a long time.”

“Was?”

Hanging around Patrick was like inhaling aerosol truth serum. “I’m not as happy as I used to be. It feels forced now. And fake? I don’t know. It’s not as enjoyable.” It was starting to feel more and more like the only time David got to be himself was when visiting Stevie. No patrons to schmooze or artists to woo. Just his abrasive, dramatic self and enough quiet to help quell his anxiety a bit.

“I think that’s understandable. Dreams change over time.”

Patrick probably knew that more than most. To have a fianceé and think one’s got their life figured out then getting thrown into a one-eighty? “I wish I knew what my new dream was.”

They exited the park and continued down the street. “What makes you happy?”

David considered how much to share. It was so nice, in the moment, to have someone to share with without consequences, but there were consequences, weren’t there? Patrick lived in a town David not only owned, but visited regularly. It wasn’t as though Patrick could be a companion and an ear for the day then move on. Whatever he shared would always be there between them. As long as David kept visiting Schitt’s Creek and Patrick lived there. Then again, it could be nice to have another person who could see through his designer clothes and fancy skincare like Stevie.

“Professionally, I’m not sure. But I know I’m not as happy here as I used to be. It’s going to sound weird, but I think I’m happiest when I visit Schitt’s Creek.” He dared a glance at Patrick, and found him smiling as he looked straight ahead.

“Yeah? What do you like about Schitt’s Creek?”

“Aside from the illustrious mayor? When I visit, I’m the most pretentious person in town. Here? I’m middle of the pack. I like how down-to-Earth everyone is, and that people genuinely care about each other. It’s nice to be somewhere and just… exist. It’s dumb.” He shook his head.

“Hey, it’s not dumb.” Patrick grabbed his arm. “Not dumb at all. Have you thought about moving to, um, someplace like that?”

David pressed his lips together and nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it a bit more with each trip I make. I was thinking about staying longer next time to really explore the idea.”

“Well, if you need a place to crash, Ray has his loveseat posted on Couchsurfing.”

“He- wha-“ David blinked. “A _loveseat_. For this.” He shimmied and gestured to his body.

“I’m sure you’re flexible enough to fit.”

“David! David!”

“Walk faster.”

“But someone is calling for y—“ Patrick looked behind them.

“Don’t make eye contact,” he hissed.

“David, are you seriously ignoring me? It’s Christmas, you dick.”

“Um, is this an ex or something?” Patrick shot him a worried look.

“Okay, ew. That’s my sister.”

Patrick stopped walking and turned toward her wearing a huge smile like the world’s biggest traitor.

“You’re an ass.” David glared at Patrick before turning toward Alexis. “Hello, Alexis. Why are you harassing me before our dinner obligation?”

“Mm, great to see you too.” She leaned in and gave him air kisses. “Ooh, who’s this cutie? Are you bringing a _date_ to dinner? Mom is going to freak.”

David pinched the bridge of his nose. Stevie and Alexis in one day? Patrick was going to run for the hills. “Alexis, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is my extremely annoying sister, Alexis.”

She bent her hand at the wrist and held it out for him. He gripped and sort of shook it. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. And who’s this?” Alexis knelt down and scratched Rufus’s ears and managed not to teeter over on her heels in the snow.

“That’s Rufus and since when do you like dogs.”

She glared at him. “Since when do _you._ Or is this more you like the human attached to the dog.”

He glared at her and she had the gaul to double wink at him. “Eat snow covered rocks, Alexis.”

“You two should bring Rufus to dinner. Dad would _love_ that.” She sounded surprisingly sincere as she smiled down at Rufus.

“Um, yeah, maybe.”

“Okay, well, see you later!” Alexis booped them each on the nose, including Rufus.

He and Patrick watched her disappear until their building. He hadn’t noticed they’d made it back there already because he’d been so wrapped up in talking with Patrick and watching Rufus explore the world.

For a moment, David allowed himself to imagine taking Patrick to Christmas dinner with him. It felt really fucking weird to invite a guy to Christmas dinner with his family the day they met, but then again the whole day had been really fucking weird and really fucking great. Odds were good David and Patrick would stay in touch for the foreseeable future, and Alexis’s date would be out of the picture by New Year’s. Was it really that weird?

“So. Your sister, huh?”

David snorted. “Think she seems fun, too?”

“I mean, yeah, but in a different way. Alexis seems like the kind of fun where you intend to cap out at three beers when going out but somehow wake up with an absinthe hangover in another city.”

“That’s… startlingly astute of you.” An alarmingly similar thing had happened to him on Alexis’s twenty-first birthday.

“But Stevie seems more like the kind of fun where she’ll taunt you to do beer bongs and you wake up with a dick drawn on your forehead.”

“Okay, are you a psychic or something? That actually happened to me the first weekend I stayed in Schitt’s Creek.”

Patrick barked out a laugh. “And you stayed friends with her?”

David shrugged. “She let me draw a dick on her forearm the next day.”

Patrick’s fond eyes twinkled at him. “It sounds like Rufus got an invite to Christmas dinner. Is a Santa hat formal enough? I’m pretty sure my aunt has a little sweater for him.”

“Sweaters on dogs larger than five pounds is incorrect.”

“Why five pounds?”

“Why not?” David countered.

Patrick shook his head and smiled like he was completely charmed.

“I suppose if Rufus is going to join us for Christmas dinner, he should have a chaperone.”

“Oh?” Patrick kept a fairly neutral expression, but his eyes twinkled.

Rufus sniffed at a poodle passing by. “He’s really well behaved.”

“Except when he’s knocking over handsome strangers,” Patrick teased.

“Handsome, huh?”

“Fishing for compliments is beneath you, David.”

David bit the inside of his cheek. He could live off of Patrick’s teasing. “So, you coming to Christmas dinner or not?”

Patrick shoved his hands in his coat pocket and grinned. “Are you inviting me?”

David stepped close to Patrick and placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “If you’re open to an evening with four of the most ridiculous people you’ve ever met, with possibility of singing and guarantee of a lot of yelling, I’d love it if you and Rufus joined us for Christmas dinner.”

“I’d be honored to be your Christmas date.”

“Did we say date?” David twisted his smile to the side.

“I believe your sister did.”

If he wasn’t so entranced by Patrick positively beaming at him, he’d be more terrified about subjecting Patrick to the rest of his family.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure it’s okay to bring Rufus? I don’t want to upset your parents.” Nerves were getting the best of Patrick now that they were, once again, taking the elevator up to the penthouse floor. He started to feel like a ping pong ball bouncing back and forth between David’s place and his aunt’s place after their last trip to grab some of Rufus’s food and change into the slacks and nice sweater he’d brought in case he decided to catch a Broadway show.

How he could wake up alone in the morning and end up spending the day with an incredibly charming man? And his family? At Christmas? Patrick would have never expected to spend Christmas without his parents, let alone in another country with a stranger’s family.

“I texted my dad. He’s thrilled, actually. And the non-shedding thing has my mom good with it too. Who knew we are a family of dog lovers. I’m sure my dad probably sent out for some fancy dog treats or something.”

Patrick scratched Rufus’s ear. “You get your love of dogs from him?”

David made a sharp sound, borderline laugh. “More like my dad has always wanted someone to play fetch with.”

“You mean catch?”

“Do I?” David strode off the elevator. Shaking his head and laughing, Patrick followed to the now familiar door.

Patrick kept Rufus on the leash as they went into David’s apartment. He didn’t want to risk damaging anything in David’s beautiful home. If David’s home was nice, he couldn’t imagine the kind of damage Rufus could do in David’s parent’s place.

“Anything I should know about your parents before going in? Pet peeves? Ways to score brownie points?” Patrick kept Rufus on a short lead as he let Rufus wander around and sniff the new space.

“Are you trying to score brownie points with my parents?” David called from the kitchen.

Patrick took advantage of being alone in David’s living room to let himself smile. A full, huge, uninhibited smile. “I mean, it couldn’t hurt.”

David peeked his head out of the kitchen and Patrick felt the flush to his toes. He didn’t dampen his smile though because flirting with David was his new favorite hobby. Patrick guided Rufus and his excited nose toward the kitchen.

“Alexis is a huge flirt. She’ll flirt with you a lot.”

“Isn’t she bringing a date?”

David laughed. “Aw. You’re sweet. Yeah, that doesn’t matter.”

He entered the kitchen and saw David filling a steel mixing bowl with water and another empty one sat on the floor.

“Food?”

Patrick handed David the plastic bag hanging off his wrist and he smiled to himself as David put the water bowl down and dumped some of the food in the other bowl. He’d bet a good deal of money that David had never used those mixing bowls. It was cute he used them for Rufus. “Alexis is a flirt, got it.”

David gave Rufus’s back a couple of rubs before moving to the fridge and retrieving the bakery box. “My mom, Moira, was a soap star. She has an overly complicated vocabulary and intentionally won’t get your name right because she can get away with it.” He made eye contact with Patrick. “Don’t take it personally.”

“What soap opera?” He was going to spend Christmas dinner with a soap star?!

“ _Sunrise Bay_. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

Patrick rubbed his hand across his mouth. “Oh, I’ve seen it. My mom loved that show. She stopped watching it after one of the actresses left.”

David beamed at him. “My mom is going to love you. Definitely find a way to let that story slip.”

Strategizing about how to impress David’s parents sent a thrill through him. “And your dad?”

David let out a long breath. “Well, the key to Johnny Rose’s heart is to talk business, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Patrick’s brain scratched like a record. “Wait, _Rose?_ You’re David _Rose?_ ” Patrick clutched the nearest surface to keep himself upright.

“Um, yes? You’re familiar?” David grimaced in the most animated way Patrick had seen. It was more than a pinching of his eyes and tugging back of his cheeks. His jaw shifted to one side and his hands did a floundering thing. “Please don’t believe everything you read in the tabloids. Only, like, eighty-seven percent of it is true.”

“David, no.” He reached out and grabbed David’s forearm. He held his hand there until David stopped squeezing his eyes closed and looked at him. “Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything about you. It’s just that, um.” He bit his bottom lip. “Guess where I worked in high school?”

David’s mouth fell open. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Employee of the month. _Thrice_.”

David slapped a palm on the counter and bent over in laughter. Rufus barked and ran over to David. “This is too perfect. My dad is going to talk your ear off all night.”

Patrick reluctantly pulled his hand back from David’s arm. “Well. Looks like I’ve got these brownie points in the bag.”


	9. Chapter 9

David lost count of how many brownie points Patrick had earned. His mom had used his actual name on the third reference, and judging by the dirty looks Alexis shot him, it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Especially considering their mother used increasingly incorrect versions of Alexis’s date’s name.

“Your branch had impressive late fees, Patrick.” His dad opened the good whisky and offered some to Patrick. He… didn’t offer any to Alexis’s date. David would feel bad if he thought Alexis actually liked the guy, but fortunately his mom kept Barrett? Braxton?—shit, he was as bad as his mom—occupied with Hollywood stories while Patrick bonded with his dad.

“Thanks, Mr. Rose. We tested a number of strategies out to see what worked best.”

David tuned out as his dad peppered Patrick with questions. He let himself bask in the warmth of the evening. It was surprisingly nice to have someone at the family dinner with him. All the times he’d watched Alexis bring someone, he thought it would be too uncomfortable to suffer through the anxiety over whether his parents would like the person or whether Alexis would spend all her time flirting with them. But with Patrick? Things just… fit. Alexis didn’t flirt much, but she sure as hell sent a lot of meaningful looks. Which he didn’t appreciate, thank you very much. His mom loved Patrick’s anecdotes about his mom’s love of _Sunrise Bay._ She’d even offered to post for a photo with Patrick so he could send it to send his mom. Like, what? But his dad. His dad _loved_ Patrick. Two peas in the nerdiest fucking pod.

David sipped his red wine and reached down to rub Rufus’s ear. The adorable dog had barely left his side all night. Sitting mostly on his feet during dinner, and now sitting next to him with his head on David’s lap as he and Patrick sat on a couch in his parent’s living room.

The domestic feeling of it all filled a hole David didn’t realize existed in his heart. Though they were in New York enjoying the evening, David knew he wouldn’t find this kind of stable happiness in New York. In his thirty-*cough* years, he’d never had a night like it. It took meeting a small town Canadian cutie. Someone outside the pretentious socialites and artists he usually associated with in New York.

The idea of moving to someplace _normal_ like Schitt’s Creek held increasing appeal. That got him thinking about Stevie, so he pulled his phone out to check on Stevie during her wine-palooza. Several unread texts greeted him.

hows it  
  
gong  
  
goong  
  
GOING  
  
FUCKING AUTOCORRECT  
  
Don’t blame autocorrect for your terrible drunk texting skills  
  
How many bottles are you in?  
  
I stopped at the end of my third. Had a water leak at the motel  
  
shit sorry  
  
[shrug emoji]  
  
how’d it go with Patrick?  
  
um really well actually?  
  
didn’t scare him off?  
  


David snuck a quick picture of Rufus’s head on his lap and Patrick’s feet in the background and sent it to Stevie.

you’re still together?!?! Didn’t you have family dinner?  
  
[grimace emoji]  
  
omg David you took Patrick to meet your family!!  
  
to be fair, we ran into Alexis and she invited him. But yeah, he joined us for Christmas dinner and my parents fucking love him. More than me I think  
  
I can’t wait to meet this guy  
  
you’re going to love him too. He teases the fuck out of me  
  
[praise hand emoji]  
  
How’s your Christmas going?  
  
not bad. Went to Twyla’s for dinner after dealing with the leak. Just got home a bit ago  
  
I’m glad you spent it with friends  
  
Ugh. Alexis is giving me shit about being on my phone. Merry Christmas x  
  
Merry Christmas x  
  


“How’s Stevie?” Patrick turned toward him.

David startled. He’d half expected Patrick to spend the rest of the night basking in Johnny Rose’s attention and possible networking opportunities. But, Patrick wasn’t like most people.

“How’d you know it was Stevie?”

“Educated guess. Plus, you have a face when you text with her.” His straight face was annoying and adorable.

“I do _not_ have a texting with Stevie face.”

“You definitely do.”

“You totally do, David, like you’re annoyed and happy.”

“My God. I do not.” David glared at Alexis, and she had the nerve to smile at him. The little B.

Patrick leaned toward David, and he tried not to audibly inhale because that’s too creepy. “Told you,” he whispered.

David glared at Patrick with all the ire he could muster, which lasted about half a second before his traitorous mouth twisted to the side. “You’re a menace.”

“I’m merely the Ghost of Christmas Present sent here to tell you that you have a texting with Stevie face.”

“Oh, my _God._ Did Stevie send you here to fuck with me? Because that’s exactly the kind of psychotic bullshit she’d pull.”

Patrick grinned behind his glass.

David bit back his own grin as he took a sip of his wine. “What do you think the Ghost of Christmas Future would tell me?”

Patrick twisted his mouth as though in serious thought. “You know, I think the Ghost of Christmas Future would show you that you’d have a great time if you accept a brunch invitation from a dashing man.”

With a flop of his stomach and a squeeze to his heart, David tried to play it cool. “If I meet any dashing men, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He arched an eyebrow and twisted his smirk to one side of his mouth. Patrick’s loud eyes sparkled.

“Let us celebrate this festive day with a rousing round of carols.” David’s mom rose from her armchair.

He groaned. “God, here we go.”

“David, darling, pull up that piano accompaniment on your phone.”

“Mom, I’m not going to download that piano app again.”

“But David, it’s Christmas.”

Patrick cleared his throat and glanced at David. “I can play the piano, Mrs. Rose.”

She offered him her patronizing smile. “Oh, dear Pat, I’m sure your extensive skills with rudimentary tunes entertained the masses in school.”

Patrick didn’t cower under his mom’s passive-aggressive barbs. Interesting. “I’d be happy to give it a try, Mrs. Rose. I can get the music started while David downloads the app.”

She nodded. “Clever thinking. A warm-up.”

“You’re welcome,” Patrick whispered before standing. He patted Rufus on the head then walked over to the piano.

David held his breath as Patrick settled at the piano his parents had spent way too much money on for something that got used maybe once a year. If Patrick started to play chopsticks, he’d have to rethink the whole budding friendship or whatever they had going. A man needed standards.

But then he began playing and? He? Was? Amazing? Everyone stopped their chattering and paid attention as Patrick expertly play _Deck the Halls_. Without missing a beat, David’s mom sidled up to the piano and leaned against it as she sang along. Patrick’s skills helped ease the pure awkwardness of his mother’s singing. But Moira Rose would not be denied a singalong. She aggressively gestured for everyone to crowd around the piano.

So like a deranged Hallmark family, the Roses and Brent? Brutus? Gathered around the piano and sang _Deck the Halls_. Then _Joy to the World_ on his mom’s insistence and _Jingle Bells_ on his sister’s. But then. Then. Patrick shifted into a vaguely familiar tune. His sister gave him a questioning look.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need.”

David’s jaw dropped at Patrick’s buttery voice. He took the lyrics slowly, like, like Mariah Carey _._ Holy fuck.

Patrick picked up the tempo to match Mariah’s version and winked at David. His mom and dad both joined Patrick, then Alexis wrapped an arm around David’s waist and began singing. And how could David not? It was Mariah Fucking Carey.

“And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need.” They all sang with arms around each other and belting it at the top of their lungs. Not caring about pitch or tone or decorum. Even Barry? Bob? joined in.

Patrick added a flourish to the end of the song and everyone applauded.

Joy bloomed in his chest. He and Patrick locked eyes and smiled at each other. For one long, glorious moment, David felt like maybe he could have this for real.


	10. Chapter 10

“You can let him off the leash. It’s fine.” David smiled softly at him. Patrick stared at him a moment longer than politeness called for to try and savor it. He couldn’t count on seeing David again this week or even in Schitt’s Creek, so he would memorize as much of him as possible.

Patrick may still be pretty new to identifying as a gay man, but he wasn’t new to assessing whether or not he had interest in someone. Before it was more of an intellectual exercise. Did they have things in common? Did it make sense to date that person? Were they nice? Could he see himself bringing the person to meet his parents? His attraction ended up being a series of self-negotiations more than anything gut-driven. Then David Rose stumbled into his life and he’d spent all day running on pure instinct for the first time in his life and he felt… alive.

Patrick squatted down to eye level with Rufus as he unhooked the leash. “You were such a good boy at dinner.” Rufus licked his cheek. “Okay, that’s enough. You’ve gotta buy me dinner first before the kissing.” He scratched Rufus’s head.

“Does bringing you to family dinner count as buying?”

Patrick’s head snapped in David’s direction. David leaned casually against the arm of his couch. “I suppose an exception could be granted. It was a delicious dinner after all. And that whisky?” Patrick whistled.

“It’s disgusting how much my parents liked you.”

Patrick looked back down at Rufus and tried to contain his smile. Pretty sure he failed. “I’m glad I didn’t make the evening worse for you.”

“Oh no, you made it almost enjoyable.” David walked by and gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Almost? Ringing endorsement.” He stood and watched David walk into the kitchen. He followed next to Rufus. Who wouldn’t follow David?

David twisted open a bottle of wine. “I was dreading the dinner so much that it started at a deficit. You filled a lot of the gap.”

Patrick bit back a quip about filling gaps. He’d let himself flirt, but he didn’t want his mouth to write checks his nerves couldn’t cash. “It was _almost_ enjoyable for me too. Definitely better than sitting alone and eating Chinese take-out and watching Christmas movies.”

“Want to do the Christmas movies bit? I’ve got a nice TV.”

Patrick laughed. “In a place like this? I’m shocked.”

David opened the package of fancy dog treats Mr. Rose had given Patrick for Rufus and dug another one out.

“You’re worse than my aunt. That dog is so spoiled.”

“Jealousy is beneath you, Patrick. Don’t be mad at the dog for being so cute and curly.”

Patrick arched an eyebrow and pointed to his own curly hair. David’s poor attempt at hiding a smile left Patrick smiling back.

“Fair point.” David poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Patrick. “You didn’t answer about the movie thing. I’m also realizing I just sort of shoved wine on you without asking if you wanted to stay and hang out?” David grimaced.

“I’d love to stay and hang out and watch Christmas movies with you,” Patrick said softly. David beamed at him.

He followed David back into the living room and they settled on the couch.

“What would you like to watch?”

Patrick wasn’t expecting David to let him pick. His gut said David had very specific opinions on lots of things, including Christmas movies. “How about you give me a short list and I’ll pick from that?”

David’s eyes widened for a moment. “Deal. _The Holiday, Love Actually_ or _Scrooged_?”

“Threw me a bit of a changeup on that last one.”

“I don’t know what that means. I don’t play cricket.”

Patrick laughed. “I haven’t seen _The Holiday_. How about that one?”

David’s mouth fell open. “Oh, we’re watching _The Holiday_. I can’t believe you haven’t seen Jack Black as a rom-com leading man. This movie is fabulous.” He reached for a couple of remotes and tucked his feet under him on the couch.

Patrick crossed one of his legs over his knee and thought about the proximity of David. Since they’d met, they’d been mostly on the move, with the exception of his icing David’s wrist or around everyone at dinner. But now they’d had all day to get to know each other, and Patrick was feeling bolder than usual. Not even an alcohol-fueled boldness because he’d only had three drinks over several hours, but something about being around David had him wanting to step out of his comfort zone.

Rufus ran in from the kitchen and jumped up so his front paws were on the couch between he and David.

“Rufus, no. Not on the furniture.” Rufus’s huge brown eyes stared at him. “Nope. That’s not going to work on me. Rufus,” he said in a warning tone. Rufus huffed a breath and lowered his paws to the floor. “Good boy. Lay down, you little stinker.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught David watching him and biting his lips together.

Patrick tried to pay attention to the movie. He really did. But sharing a couch with David and the wine warming his limbs? It’s like he was back in high school all over again, or at least how he probably _should_ have felt in high school with Rachel. Thinking more about how to make a move and that giddy anticipation. Back then, he’d focused on how his friends had pressured him into making a move with her and how it was the next logical step.

There were no logical steps with David. He lived in New York and Patrick lived in Schitt’s Creek, a town David sometimes visited. It was illogical and impulsive and so damn out of character it wasn’t funny. But it was about time Patrick started doing things out of character when they felt so right.

“That cottage is perfect,” David said on a sigh.

Patrick looked at the English stone home surrounded by trees and snow. “Couldn’t be further from your New York City penthouse.”

David shifted on the couch a bit closer to Patrick as he readjusted his legs. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“From what I’ve gathered today, you sound like you’re getting over city life.”

David shot a quick glance in his direction. Patrick feared he’d overstepped, but they’d been pretty direct with each other all day and he didn’t want to stop doing that. It was so refreshing to be able to be direct with someone and have it reciprocated instead of communicating in ways that were more about trying to make other people happy and comfortable.

“You’re not wrong, but I don’t know if I’d be happy anywhere else.”

“You never know unless you try. I didn’t think I’d be happy moving away from my family and friends, but I have to say, it’s pretty great so far. It’s like I’m living for me for the first time instead of the version of me influenced by my upbringing.” Patrick stretched his arm across the back of the couch and angled his body toward David.

David mirrored his movement, and Patrick’s hands were in touching distance of David’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking more and more about making a change like that the last few months, but it’s scary.” David spun a ring on his forefinger. Patrick idly wondered if David wore them in the same position every day or mixed it up.

“Is it something you could try for a while and see if it works? I don’t mean to overstep, but clearly you have some means. Could you manage you gallery from somewhere else for a while and do your own _The Holiday_ thing?”

David looked up and smiled at him. That smile was all flirt. “If there was a cute cottage and a Jude Law at the other end of it? The idea has it’s merits.”

“I’m sure you could find a little town to live in for a while. Maybe even a suburb. Get a cute little apartment next to a Target.”

David narrowed his eyes at him. “I can do a large city. I can do a small town. I will _never_ live in a suburb.”

He was so much fun to pester. “Everyone needs to have standards.”

David hitched his shoulder up on the back of the couch so his hand hung next to Patrick’s. He watched David look at their hands.

“If you were to, um,” Patrick cleared his throat, “do your own _The Holiday_ thing, any ideas where you’d go?”

With a quick twist to his lips and sparkle in his eyes, David shifted again, a bit closer to Patrick. Rufus popped his head up at the movement, but settled down quickly. “I hear the Cotswolds are lovely. Maybe the French Riviera?”

“Those do sound lovely.” Patrick inched his fingers closer to David’s. “But such a long flight. And the time difference? Difficult to manage the gallery.”

“Mm. Yes. Maybe Martha’s Vineyard?”

“This continent sounds even better, but doesn’t staying in the same country sort of lose some of the whole vibe of the movie?” Patrick fought to keep a straight face.

“I suppose you’re right. Perhaps outside of Vancouver, then. Or near Montreal.”

“Canada, yes. That’s a wonderful idea.” Patrick shifted closer to David. His fingertips about to touch David’s hand. “You know, I hear great things about rural Ontario.”

“Tell me more about this magical place.” David licked his lips and that did it.

Patrick slid his hand over David’s, and David looked up at him with a shy smile as he flipped his hand over to grip Patrick’s. “The town’s sign is borderline offensive, there’s not much in the way of activities, there’s only one restaurant with moderately edible food, but the people are pretty damn great.”

“Mm. I’ve heard something about that.” David glanced at Patrick’s lips and leaned forward.

Patrick ignored the dangerously fast speed his heart beat and leaned toward David. He tilted his head slightly before their lips made contact. He expected to feel like he’d been plugged into an electrical socket, but his body went still, calm. As though David’s warm lips soothed a part of Patrick that had been anxiously buzzing his whole life.

David pulled back a few moments later. Patrick felt the heated blush creep up his checks as his shoulders relaxed.

“I’m no Jude Law, but I’d be happy to show you around Schitt’s Creek the next time you visit.”

The unabashed smile on David’s face took Patrick’s breath away. He didn’t know what David had expected him to say, or maybe feared he’d say, but he must have said the correct thing.

“Any plans for New Year’s Eve?” David’s fingertips trailed across Patrick’s shoulder.

He turned his head and kissed David’s hand. “I do have one offer on the table, but I imagine Stevie won’t be heartbroken if I end up with other plans. What are you doing for New Year’s Eve?”

David leaned in again. “Thinking about finding the Canadian business major version of Jude Law and kissing him at midnight.”

After a few more kisses, they snuggled close together and let Rufus sprawl across their laps as they finished the movie. Patrick wasn’t sure what the future held for he and David, but he was willing to take it a day at a time. Starting with brunch on Boxing Day.


	11. Chapter 11

_One year later_

“This was a terrible idea.” David put the merlot back and picked up the cabernet. His mom loved any red, but what would Patrick’s mom like?

Patrick’s sidled up to his back and slid his arms around David’s waist as he hooked his chin over David’s shoulder. He melted into the embrace. “Sweetheart, this is a fantastic idea. Our parents are going to get along great, and we’re going to have the best Christmas yet.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms and draped his own over Patrick’s shoulders. “Not sure we can top last year. It was pretty magical.”

With a quick kiss to David’s neck, the spot Patrick had claimed a year ago on his couch, Patrick squeezed his waist tighter. “Last Christmas was the most magical Christmas I’d ever had because I happened to be in New York and met the love of my life by complete happenstance.” David’s heart melted at his feet. “But do you know how I know this will be better?”

David shook his head and squished a smile to one side of his mouth as he ran his fingertips along Patricks hairline.

“Because this year I get to spend Christmas with the love of my life as we’re about to welcome both of our families into the cottage we just bought. Best Christmas yet.”

Tilting his head toward the ceiling, David squeezed his eyes closed to stop the tears threatening to form. “You’re right. Best Christmas ever.” David couldn’t believe how great his life had become over the past year. One little walk to a bakery to fuel his sweet tooth had completely changed his life. He’d found his person. The one who made him feel brave and smart and creative and _loved_. Like they could conquer the world and face anything thrown their way as long as they could do it together. Things had progressed quickly with Patrick when he’d gone to Schitt’s Creek for New Year’s and… never really left. It turned out a quiet life in rural Ontario suited him quite well.

He didn’t think he was the kind of person who could love someone so much, so completely, so unconditionally, but everything felt right with Patrick. With all his doubts and fears and insecurities and hang-ups, Patrick stuck by him. Steady and patient and kind. They fought and reconciled and debated and compromised. David had never wanted to try so hard for happiness before.

He couldn’t imagine life without Patrick. He wanted a lifetime of Christmases together. The concept of loving someone so much and wanting to build a life with them had seemed foreign to David his entire life, but after experiencing what life with Patrick was like, he couldn’t imagine anything else.

“Next year might be even better though.” Patrick cupped one of David’s cheeks and rubbed his thumb under his eye.

“Why? Taking me to Japan?” He smirked at Patrick.

Patrick didn’t take the bait or roll his eyes at one of their long-running jokes. David always wanting to drop everything and go to Japan while Patrick reeling him in to make a _budget_ and _save_ and *gasp* _plan._

No, Patrick’s face shifted into a dosage of unfiltered fondness that should be illegal. The doe-eyes and upside down smile would be the death of David. “Because I’m hoping next year we’ll be celebrating Christmas as fiancés.” Before David could even blink or breathe, Patrick snapped his fingers. “Neil, come here boy.”

Their fluffy wheaten terrier puppy with his caramel fur and chocolate face ran into the dining room, skidding on the hardwood. David still hadn’t blinked or breathed as he watched Patrick squat and untie a black box from Neil’s neck.

No blinks and one breath later, he watched Patrick get down on one knee and open the long box. “David, I didn’t know how great life could be until I met you. When I’m with you, I’m a better person and I feel at home in my skin. This year has been the best of my life, and I can’t imagine wanting to spend any more of my life without standing next to you and going through life together. I want to be your Jude Law forever.” Tears spilled from Patrick’s eyes. “David Rose, I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

David dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and let his own tears fall. Neil jumped and tried to squirm his way between them as they hugged and kissed and cried. “Yes, yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

He wiped the tears from Patrick’s face with his right hand as Patrick carefully placed four gold rings on the fingers of his left hand.

“I had to ask you today. I wanted our day to be extra special, but I didn’t want to do it with our families around. I hope this was okay. If you don’t want to tell them yet, we don’t have to.”

David smiled and pulled Patrick in to shut him up with a kiss. “It’s perfect,” he said against his lips. “I can’t believe you used Neil Barrett for this.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Of course I used Neil _Diamond_ for the proposal. You love our dog more than me.”

David dropped back on his heels and wrapped his arms around their excited puppy. “He’s a better cuddler than you.”

“Ouch, David.” Patrick smiled into another kiss. “And about Japan?”

“Mm?” He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.

“I was thinking, honeymoon?”

David pushed Patrick back onto the floor and peppered Patrick’s face with kisses. “Yes!” Patrick laughed as Neil jumped on them. Maybe a Rose-Brewer family Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
